yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
Ren ''(蓮, Ren)'' '''is a character from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''manga series. He is a mysterious young man working for a woman named EVE and knows a lot regarding Yūya and his personalities. Appearance Ren has the same hairstyle as Reiji but longer that he tied two sides. He wears a mask with different colours on each side and a symbol that fully hides his face. His attire consists of a Riding Duel suit, two capes, white trousers, and a pair of driving gloves that hides a burnt scar on his right hand. History '''Yūya vs. Sora Ren first appeared along side EVE, watching the Duel between Yūya Sakaki and Sora Shiun'in from unknown place. When Sora was defeated by Yūya, Ren rescued Sora under EVE's order. Riding his D-Wheel, he instantly appeared from a dimensional space, taking Sora with him and disappeared. After he retrieved Sora, he continued following EVE's second order to search through Yūya's memories. Taking opportunity while Yūya was still unconscious from the previous Duel, he found his way into Yūya's mind through hacking his Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Duel Against Yūgo Looking for Yūya's memories, he was chased by Yūgo who came to stop him. Ren introduced himself and revealed that he knew everything about him, and also about Yūya and Reiji's father, Yūshō Sakaki and Reo Akaba respectively, were the ones responsible for causing "World Illusion", shocking Yūgo who questioned his identity and motive. Ren couldn't reveal anything further, and instead challenge Yūgo to a Riding Duel, promising that he will leave if Yūgo beat him. When the Duel started, Ren let Yūgo took that first turn and stayed on his spot, commenting in his mind that Yūgo's D-Wheel, as far as performance of the acceleration, the tuning was done well, and that's why he decided to use a type of D-Wheel that could overtake him. Ren started his turn by performing Synchro Summon, summoning "White Aura Dolphin" and reduced Yūgo's LP to 2700 and then ended his turn by setting one card. With his skill, he was able to pass through Yūgo and got the next Action Card, angering Yūgo. In respond, Yūgo Synchro summoned "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" that Ren recognized as Yūgo's ace monster. Already knew its effect, Ren used his Action Card, "Against Wind" to decrease its ATK, but Yūgo then countered it by using his own Action Card "Follow Wing", to increase back its ATK. As he did this, Yūgo recklessly sped up his D-Wheel just around the corner, shocking Ren who aware it was impossible to keep the balance at the corner and watched as Yūgo slipped and fell from the road.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" Abilities As a Riding Duelist like Yūgo, he is very skilled in Riding Duel, able to catch up and even passed Yūgo even though he started late. He is also knowledgeable in D-Wheel mechanism and its various types. Deck Ren uses "White" Deck, focused on Synchro Summoning tactics. Believing that using complex tactics is a basic Riding Duel strategy, Ren uses complex tactics to gather Synchro Materials to Synchro Summon while distracting and provoking his opponent to make them worked up and commit mistakes. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters